Yugioh my version
by Marzlover
Summary: It the final and everyone was getting ready and there is no shipping i you were thing k.


Marzlover, "Hey i don't own anything this was for something for school so in joy.

I was ready for semis finals of battle city my heart pounding. Joey put the locales cards in the

duel disk and when we all got to the location we started to go to the location and my friend

Ishizu waiting for us. "Hey Ishizu where you waiting for us," I ask. Ishizu, "Yes to come along

also, to help you Mary." Yugi and the others were confuse but it was alright. After a wile the

other finalist show up and we were in the air. "The first two duellist are Yugi Motou and Ryou

Bakura follow me to the duelling area," Rolland said. Yami or Yugi as so post to be called and

the evil spirit of the millennium ring and Rolland were in the elevator going up. Yami

thoughts, I know that not Ryou it has to be the spirit of the millennium ring, I will have to

focuses to win this duel. When they got to the top of the blimp Ryou and Yugi took their places

on the duelling platform form well everyone was beside it to watch. "Duellist take your position

and make the best duellist win," Rolland said. "Just one thing who are you," Yami ask. Ryou

evil smirk was not going to answer. I had a bad feeling that this can't be good and I was right

Ryou Millennium ring show up. "It is you the spirit of the millennium ring," Yami said in

alarm. "Wow check out Ryou," Joey said. "That can't be, I throw that thing back in duellist

kingdom, I don't know how Ryou got it back but, I know this can't be good," Tristan said.

Mairk evil smirk but change it. "What the problem what around Ryou neck," Nume said. But

he achelly Mairk. "Nume," tea said. "You don't know," Mai ask. "Well you see Mary, Ryou,

and Yugi have these ancient artafacks that have magical powers well Yugi an Mary is good but

Ryou is bad so that why Yugi has to win," Joey said to Nume. Marik thought, you foll you don't

realize that he working for me. After a wile Yami had a plan to win the duel but, I had a feeling

that this duel was set up and Yami needed his Egyptian god card. Seto thought, come on yugi

use your Egyptian god card. Yami turn to draw and, I scents he drew his Egyptian god card.

"Now time to end this, I sacrifice Gina Magnet Warrior, Big shield grader, and Dark Magician

Girl to summon Slifer the sky dragon," Yami said. "Ahhh," Bakura scream. After thunder and

lighting around the clouds Slifer the sky dragon apeared. Slifer rawed to make Bakura shiver

in fear. "Slifer attack him directly," Yami scream. Slifer attack Bakura directly and the duel was

over. "Yea Yugi," Joey, Tea, Serenity, Tristan, Mai, and me said cheering for joy but Tristan had

to carry Ryou not the spirit of the Millennium ring to his room to rest but who was next to duel

we were all aloud to rest for a bit from the last duel so we had time to figure something out,

you know strategist for who next to duel. "I say go with it nothing good ever come by

strategist," Mai said Achilles. "Mai you have a good point but it might help a bit," I protest.

"Well we have 5 minutes left let go to were we see who next to duel," Tea said comely.

Everyone nodded so they went to the Kaiba Corp randomize to see who duel next. "Now it

time to see who next are you ready randomize start," Rolland said in a normal voice. It was

started and the two # are 4 and 6. "duellist # 4 and duellist # 6 so, Joey Wheeler and Marik

Ishtar," Rolland announced. Joey and Odeion who was pretending to be Marik went to the

duelling platform form and was ready to duel. "Let duel," Joey and Odeion said. Part way in the

duel Joey was not doing so good. Joey thought, I have to think of a way to win come on heart

of the cards. Joey drew a card and it was exactly what he needed. Joey thought, perfect this is

what, I need to portended my life points. "OK, I sacrifice my baby dragon to summon my

flame sword man," Joey said cheerily. I had a bad feeling my head and gut knew that Joey feal

into a trap and it no good so, I have to warn him. "Joey be careful it could be a trap so watch

out," I shouted at him. "Thx Mary your the best, you always have my back like, Mai and

everyone else does," Joey said in a comm and gentile voice. I nodded. After a wile Joey won an

the evil Mairk show up and they were aloud to rest and they were talking. "We have a good

chance of being in the finals," I said. "Well we also, have to win Thoth," Mai said Sracstly.

"Mai well you do have point but...," Joey said nervously. "But what Joey am, I not important

to you," Mai said angry now. "NO but," Joey couldn't finish his sentence because Mai left.

Then they went back to Kaiba Corp randomize to see who would duel next and snits there are 4

balls left with # on them. "Start randomize" Rolland said. After a wile the # were 2 and 7.

"Duellist # 2 and 7 are," Rolland said but interrupted. "Hold on a minute Marik Ishtar should

be disqualify for a wrong name and lieing Kaiba," Joey said yelling. "No he stays in the

tournament," Kaiba said comm voice. Joey was not happy about it. Kaiba thought, I need him

to stay in the tournament because he has what, I need the Winged Dragon of Ra. "Continue

Rolland," Kaiba said. " Thank you Mr. Kaiba the duellist are Mai Valentine and the real

Marik Ishtar get ready and head up to the duelling platform please," Rolland said. "Mai wait

for us we are coming to," I said. "Forget why bother, I don't need you guys so you can forget

it," Mai said harsh a bit. Everyone was going to watch Mai duel but Mai not happy of what

Joey said. "Duel," Mai and Marik said. Part way in the duel Mai was able to summon Marik

Winged Dragon of Ra but we were told by Marik of the ancient chant and that was not far to

Mai. "That not cool Ishizu did you know Ra had a ancient Chant," I ask "A little but, I didn't

think of it would happen so you have to warn Mai," Ishizu said. "Mai can't see us because

of the shadow game evil Mrik had made," Yami said. "Come on Mai you an do it," Tea said.

Mai thought, who is that, who are cheering me on. Marik changed Mai her wrist and anckles

to a wall and said Ra chant and order Ra to attack Mai but Yami block it and after the duel

was over and Mai lost and Marik banished her to the shadow realm and before my duel we

were in Mai room. "Joey, I promise we will get Mai back k," Me and Yami said at the same

time. "We better and don't worried Mai, I will get you back trust me," Joey said. It was my

turn to duel and, I was against Seto Kaiba but, I was ready. "You will win Mary, I know you

can," Tristan said. Part way in the duel Kaiba use soul exchange and took my three monsters

and summon Obelisk the Tormenter then my trap was set in till he sacrifice Obelisk and his

other monster but my trap was still set. "Now Blue Eyes White Dragon attack...," Kaiba said.

"Hold on, I activated my spell card brain control now, I control your Blue eyes," I said.

"Oh no," Seto said nervous. "Oh yes now Blue eyes attack him directly and end this," I said

loudly. Blue eyes attack Kaiba and the duel was over and, I won Obelisk and Kaiba was out.

"Yea Mary you did it you got his Egyptian god card," Joey said. "Yep and that mean me or

Yugi need each others god card so Yugi may the best duellist win," I said. I put out my hand to

shake hands and we did. "Ya good luck to you to Mary," Yami said. Everyone went to rest well

Kaiba was disinterring ancient chant for Ra but with me, I had a hard time sleeping so, I ask my

guardian of the millennium crested Moon. "Guardian help me, I need help before what next for

me to face," I ask. Then a flash of light show me what going to happen next and, I was

shocked. The next morning we were closet to the next place for the rest of the tournament and

when we got their Kaiba explan how to do everything right and me, Joey, Marik, and Yami

were in the middle of a 4 way duel and Joey and Marik were losing me and Yami were doing

fine also at the end of it Joey would battle Marik and me and Yami would battle. In the Midde

of Joey and Marik duel on top of the building, Joey was losing at the end of the duel, Joey lost

and was in the shadow realm and me and Yami began our duel but after a wile Joey came and

watch we didn't know how he got out of the shadow realm but who cares but at the end of mine

and Yami duel, I lost and gave Yami Egyptian god card. When Marik and Yami duel we were

not happy with Marik. "Come on Yugi you can do this," I said. Then before Yami lost Odeion

Show up and told the good Marik fight the evil and he did and surrender the duel and everyone

who was banished to the shadow realm was free. "Here Yugi my rare card it is your," Marik

said. "Thank you," Yami said. That how everything went the evil was gone and peace was

back for now.

Marzlover" That it but comment and Review and peace


End file.
